Love, Letter, Leaving
by misstvjunkie
Summary: This is somewhat the sequel to Conferences, Conflict, and Concerns. Some of the guys at CSI recieve letters that change their future in Las Vegas.
1. Love

After a long time, this is the somewhat sequel to Conferences, Concerns, Conflicts. This takes place a little over a year since Grissom, Sara, and Nick went to L.A. for a conference. Hopefully you enjoy the first chapter. - ♥ misstvjunkie

---------------------------------

"When are you finally going to ask her?" Nick said as he walked into the break room, where Greg was sitting by himself fiddling with a ring and its box. "I mean you have been dating for almost a year. I mean she practically lives at your house."

"The answer is…I don't know. Nick, I love her. I would do anything for her. I just have to find the right moment. Don't tell anyone I have one yet either, especially her."

"Sure man. So you don't know what you are going to do."

"I was thinking we might go somewhere at the end of the month when we have a couple days off. And hey, are you and Sara busy on Friday? Do you want to go to an early dinner with Kate and I?"

"Well you have 3½ weeks to decide, and yeah we'll come Friday, just have to ask Sara." And with that ending statement, Nick's phone began to ring.

"Stokes"

"Nick, It's Grissom" Nick was surprised that Grissom was calling since shift would be starting in a little while, but nevertheless, he continued with the conversation.

"Nick, I need you in my office. Can you be here in a couple minutes?"

"What's up Griss? I'll be there in a sec"

"Thanks" and with that, they both hung up the phone.

"That was Grissom. He wants me in his office ASAP"

"Well see you later, and I'll talk to Sara about Friday"

---------------------

"What's up Griss?" Nick said as he approached the chair opposite Grissom

"You got this in the mail today" he said as he gave Nick the letter that was identical to his own

"It's from the new director of labs"

---------------Earlier that night.-----------------------

"Here's everybody's mail, Mr. Grissom"

"Thanks, Jerry" Grissom said as he took the mail from Jerry, the intern in charge of mail distribution.

It was routine for every shift. Jerry would enter, give Grissom everyone's mail, then leave. Originally, Jerry only just delivered Grissom's mail to him and gave everyone else their mail individually, but after awhile Grissom would end up with everyone's mail later, when Jerry couldn't find them.

At the beginning of every shift, Grissom would check the bugs, tarantula, grab a coffee, then listen to messages, then usually Jerry would come. Then, Grissom would check through it and divide everyone's up, read any of his, and give everyone theirs when he passed out assignments.

Everything so far today was like normal….

The standard mail was usually thank you cards and junk mail, but then Grissom noticed 3 symmetrical envelopes. They were white, from the head honcos of the crime lab. They were addressed to himself, Nick, and Greg. He looked for any others for maybe Warrick, but there wasn't. He opened his and figured out why nobody else had one. Warrick wasn't in love. Well he was. He just wasn't in love with anyone on the team.


	2. Letter

Hopefully you enjoy this chapter too, along with the first. ♥ misstvjunkie  
p.s. Any ideas on how you would like the story to go. I'd love to hear them.  
Disclaimer: The CSI characters do not belong to me.

--------------------------------------------

"What is it?

"I could tell you what it says, I got one of my own. Just open it." Grissom said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"You got one too?" Nick said as he opened it.

_Dear Nick Stokes,_

_It has come to my attention that you, Nick Stokes, are in a romantic relationship with the following CSI, Sara Sidle. With my new responsibility and position as head of the Las Vegas Crime Units, I feel it is my job to uphold the image of the force. I do not want to have any of my employees involved with other workers. I am asking for your resignation from your position of CSI 3 or the ending of the relationship between yourself and Sara Sidle. If I do not receive your papers by the end of the month that you are resigning, or that I am unable to confirm your relationship is over, you will be terminated. I am sorry to inform you of this. Do not assume I am singling you out. There are other employees of Las Vegas that I am requesting the termination of._

_Thomas E. Steinwood_

"He's asking me to resign. Can he do this? What about Sara? She didn't get one of these did she?" Nick said in shock.

"I guess he can do this. I received one too. So did Greg, I'm pretty sure." Grissom said holding up another envelope addressed to Greg.

"What are we suppose to do? I'm not breaking up with Sara, we're getting married in a couple of months." Nick said looking over the letter again

"I'm going to make a couple of phone calls. I'm going to call Jimmy Hines, my friend who got me Kate, maybe he can find us some jobs."

"What are you planning Grissom. That guys lives in California, and only three of us got fired."

"Nick, are you going to break up with Sara? Is Greg going to break up with Kate? No."

"So, you're thinking, we all quit and move to a new lab."

"That was my best idea. I'll talk to you later, okay. If you see Greg, tell him I'll talk to him about this too." Grissom said as he looked through his phone numbers for Jimmy's.

"Yeah boss." Nick said as he left

---------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah, we'll come" Sara said in reply to Greg's question about Friday night.

"Okay. Hey Nick. What Grissom want?" Greg said as Nick walked in. Greg, Sara, and Kate were all sitting in the DNA lab. It had been over a year since Kate had been hired to replace Greg in the lab, and the both have been inseparable for almost as long.

"Here" Nick said handing Greg his own letter. "I got one too."

"Are you serious. Can he do this?" Greg said with his eyes still glued to the letter. Wondering what was going, Kate leaned over Greg's shoulder for a look.

"What is it?" Sara asked reaching for Nick's letter.

"Grissom, Greg, and I are getting fired because we are romantically involved with someone inside the workplace." With that as the final note, they were all paged by Grissom to meet in the break room.


	3. Breaking Time

"I can't believe that they want you out by the end of the month. You are the best criminalist this town has. Whatever you do, I'm coming with you." Catherine said as she read over Grissom's letter.  
"I thought you would. It's going to be hard to start over." Grissom said as he returned with his and Catherine's coffee. As he returned to the table, Nick, Sara, Greg, and Kate walked in and took a seat on the sofa.

"Hey guys, one sec," Warrick said as he strolled into the break room still on the phone. "Yeah, I got to go babe. Yup, I'll stop over tomorrow. I'll call you later. I love you too, C. Bye" Warrick was the only single one on the team for a long time. Sara and Nick had gotten together on their trip to Los Angeles. Kate and Greg had hooked up a couple months after that. And Grissom and Catherine, always less obvious than the other couples, could be seen sneaking a kiss in here or there. Recently though, Warrick had met Christina, the events coordinator at the Tangiers, while he was working a case there. "So what's up?"

"He didn't get one?" Kate said in a whisper to Greg

"Read this" Nick said as he got up from his seat and handed his letter to Warrick.

"So, what are we going to do Grissom?" Greg said as he took a sip from his coffee

"I think we understand that we have to go. I already called Jimmy to see if there were jobs out in California that we could take. He said he could probably find something. He said he would fax me if he did. I want all of you to finish anything you have open. Warrick, I hope you understand you have no obligation to leave with us. You did not receive a letter."

"How are we going to know when Jimmy faxes us?" Kate asked

"I'm staying here with Catherine. We have many things we need to do before us leaving."

"Gris, we'll stay here with ya" Nick said referring to him and Sara

"Us too" Kate and Greg replied

"Yeah, I will" Warrick stated

"Okay, since you all want to stay here, hopefully we will be able to get more cases finished up. The letter said we had three weeks to resign. So, I guess I'll let you get to what needs to be done." Grissom said as he grabbed his coffee and left for his office.


	4. Is this really happening

A/N: Super long time since updating right? Hope you enjoy. I just rediscovered this unfinished story on my computer. Hopefully I have some inspiration to continue.

* * *

"Warrick, can I ask you a question?" Nick said as he and Warrick sorted out evidence on their case.

"Yeah man, shoot."

"Are you going to stay in Vegas? I mean Christina's here and you don't have to resign."

"Nick, we're a family. It wouldn't be the same. I'll explain the situation to her. If C loves me, she'll move wherever."

* * *

"I can't believe all this is happening" Sara said to Nick as they drove to pick up some food for the team, since they were staying at the lab for a while.

"Warrick's going to resign."

"Are you serious? This is his home. What about Christina?"

"Warrick said he would talk to her and that she would move if she loved him."

"Do you think they are going to stay together?"

"I have no idea." Nick said as he put his hand through his hair. Everything was starting to overwhelm him.

"What about Kate and Greg? They aren't engaged or anything. I know they are a lot closer, than C and Warrick."

"Well….Actually, Greg was supposed to propose at the end of the month."

"This whole mess is because of the stupid new head of crime." Sara said as she slammed the door as she got out of the car.

"Trust me, we all know that."

* * *

Greg, Nick, and Grissom were finishing up their meals, which Sara and Nick had bought, in the breakroom when they heard a noise they couldn't place. It was a cell phone, yet it was none of theirs.

Ring…Ring…

A cell phone rang from in-between one of the seats of the couch. Greg noticed it was Kate's and decided to answer it incase it was important.

"Hello" Greg said, not knowing who the caller was.

"Kate? Is this Kate Leonard's phone?" The man on the other line said.

"She's not here right now. May I ask who is calling?

"Chaz Croswell. I had a date with her 10 minutes ago, and she hasn't shown up yet. Who is this?"

"Greg, I…uh work with her." Greg said starting to realize why Kate hadn't been around him the past couple of days. Nick now knew this wasn't a good phone call. He could see the hurt on Greg's face.

"Oh. Are you a CSI too?" Chaz said interested

"…yeah. How did you meet Kate?"

"She and her friend…umm…umm...she works at CSI too…..oh Marissa. That's her name. She's blonde, super hot. She wasn't bad, except I'm more of a brunette man myself. Do you know her?"

"Yeah, I know her. Moving on?" Greg said

"Oh right…yeah it was late and I was this club….umm….what's its name?….umm"

"Does the name really matter?"

"I guess not, we'll I was there dancing and stuff, you know? And then these two really hot chicks walked past. So I followed them up to the bar and we started talking and stuff. After awhile the blonde one hooked up with some guy and left Kate there. So I gave her a ride home. We made plans to have drinks tonight and she didn't show up."

"Where were you guys supposed to have drinks at?….umm maybe I can retrace her steps." Greg said getting angrier after hearing the story about Chaz and Kate.

"Uhh…yeah…sure…Okay, that's a good idea since you're like a CSI guy. It was Wave at the end of the strip. Okay well if you see hear from her, I'll give her a half an hour, then I going to split. Nice meeting you. What's your name again?"

"Greg. Bye." As Greg hung up the phone, so many thoughts were wondering through his mind. He couldn't believe that she was going out with someone else, and then never showed up.

"Who was that?" Nick said in great curiosity. He only heard Greg's side of the conversation, and that alone was quite interesting.

"Kate's missing, this guy called claiming he had a date with her and she never showed up." Greg said placing Kate's phone in his pocket.

"Wow. We should go look for her." Nick said as he got out of his seat.

"Uh…Grissom can we go. I have to find her." Greg said as he also rose from his seat in anticipation to go find the only girl that meant so much to him.

"Sure, just be careful." With those parting words they were off.


End file.
